Merry Christmas!
by ylanissima
Summary: Miranda runs away from her parents Xmas party and finds a sad friend who had nowhere to go on Xmas eve. (Another night awake, in front of the computer)


Merry Christmas!  
  
  
Portland Airport  
Monday, 12:34 p.m.   
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Portland, Oregon. Local weather is windy and cold. Local temperature around 32ºF. We wish you a merry Christmas and thank you for choosing WKML", said the flight attendant with a mechanical voice.  
Miranda barely heard that. She was so excited about being back home she didn't even pay attention to the words she was so used to listen in the planes. She let the seat belt go, stood up and got her back bag. She would be home soon and nothing else mattered.   
  
  
Nolan Avenue, Portland, Oregon  
Monday, 12:35 p.m.   
  
Gianni managed to put the pillow above his ahead without opening his tired eyes. He was awake, but didn't want to get up.   
"Gianni, I'm going to Ashley's, ok?"   
"What?" he moaned with a lazy voice.   
"I'm going to Ashley's house, for the holidays. Remember I told you yesterday?"  
"You didn't tell me that" he opened his eyes and looked at Sylvia.  
"Yes, I did. And if you paid the minimum attention to what I say, I could be outta here already".  
"Why are you going there? Is there anything special happening?"  
"Ashley's parents are throwing a party tonight. You know... fancy stuff. Wine, piano bar, business people... She invited me to join them"  
"You're not a business person! And besides, it's Christmas Eve tonight!"  
"So?"  
"So... we should stay home, have a good dinner and go to bed trying to figure out what Santa will bring us"  
"Cut the crap, Gianni. I'm not gonna spend my holiday locked in this apartment watching you mock Scooby Doo and all those stupid Christmas TV specials"  
"Fine! Do whatever you want. How long you're gonna stay there? And... where is this place?"  
"It's in the south part of the city. St. Paul Street 58413. I'll be there for a couple of days".  
"Alright. Make sure you don't get killed".  
"Ok, bye".  
Sylvia closed the door and Gianni lay back on his bed and sighed. The day had just started.   
  
  
  
N.O.U. Campus  
Monday, 4:57 p.m.   
  
Miranda crossed the empty hall and took a look at her watch. It was still early. She had plenty of time. She turned right and searched for the lab key in her jacket's pocket. Before she finds it, she got surprised. The lab lights were turned on. Who would be there?   
"And people call me weird!" Miranda grinned. "Gianni? What are you doing here? On Christmas Eve?"  
"Talking to my friends" he barely opened his mouth to answer.  
"Oh, the microscopes, sure. How long have you been here?"  
"A couple of hours, I guess" his head remained over the balcony. "And you? Shouldn't you be in Seattle?"  
"Yeah, I should. I'm glad I got a flight back"  
"Why didn't you stay there? I thought you were going to New York with your father plus the whole family"  
"I was supposed to. But I'm not going anymore"  
"Why"  
"Why?" Miranda searched for something.  
"Yeah, why are you back?"  
"I was there for Thanksgiving. It's enough"  
"Oh, I see now" he grinned. "I bet you don't want to watch uncle Tony drink all the wine and start making fun of you, saying you should've got married instead of going to College".  
"Yeah. Kinda" she looked at him. "And you? What are you doing here? I thought your parents were coming to see you and Sylvia".   
"They were...until last week. Something came up and aw! I don't want to talk about it!"  
They didn't talk for a while. Miranda had a few electrodes over the balcony and started to settle it, plugged in battery set. Gianni stood about and remained like that in front of the window.  
"I think tonight's gonna snow" he said.   
"I'm counting on it"  
"Why?"  
"I want to reflect this virtual tree on the snow. That's why I'm checking this electrodes"  
"Cool. At least you're gonna have some fun" he sighed melancholic.   
"And uh...what are you doing tonight?"  
"I have no idea...Sylvia is off to her friend...some Ashley rich girl I don't know. And well...I have nowhere to go. Even if I had..."  
There was silence. Nobody said a word. Deep in her heart Miranda felt pity for him. She knew how much he cared about his family and she tried to share his pain.  
"Is it your first Christmas away from home?"  
"Yes, it is. Can you believe that? I'm 22 years old and this is the first time I won't be with my mom, dad, grandparents and relatives for Christmas".  
"Your folks must be really nice"  
"Ya know... they're not THAT nice. I have some a boring uncle, and my grandma Marietta always bugs me, but they're my family. I care about them and I know they care about me too. That's what I miss most...the feeling that someone cares about you" he sighed again.   
"Don't you think your sister care? She seemed pretty jealous last month when Declan, Peggy, you and I went to the coast investigating that snow ghost crap. Remember?"  
"Sylvia has assimilated this cold way of being. I mean... she was a better person before. I don't know what happened, but if she really worried about me, she wouldn't have gone to this Ashley's place. I'm sorry Miranda. You don't have to listen to me complaining" he turned around and helped her plugging the strains on the battery.   
"It's Ok"  
"Today I'm feeling like nobody in the world knows I exist!"  
"Please, don't say that. It's not true" she looked at him. He looked back at her and after a while they both smiled. It was a warm and comprehensive smile. Through that simple gesture Miranda was saying, "Hey, I care about you" and Gianni felt grateful and happier.   
They kept chatting and wasting time for the rest of the afternoon. They worked on the tree image Miranda wanted to create so she could reflect it on the snow. Gianni added different color lights. 'It would be more interesting', as he said. Miranda finished the little project and packed her stuff to go. She noticed Gianni didn't do the same.  
"You're staying here all night?"  
"Yeah. There's nowhere to go".  
It was kind of an awkward moment. Miranda, holding her bag on the back, looked at the young man, staring the horizon outside. She didn't know what to do but end up finding that deep in her heart she didn't want to be alone in Christmas Eve.   
"Come on. Let's go to my place"  
"What?"  
"Yeah. We can have a...dinner and uh...if we get lucky, we can test the 'virtual tree'"  
"You're just being nice, Miranda. I know you like being alone" he replied.  
"I get to be alone during the whole year, Gianni. It would be cool to be with you tonight. I mean, to be with you, ya know...like...not in the way"  
"Yeah, I got the picture. Well..." he sighed, "I am curious to try this virtual tree" he smiled. "Maybe there's still a supermarket open and I can buy a turkey or something".  
"Don't worry. This is America. The big meal is tomorrow"  
"Oh, that's right. Burger and fries will do, so"  
"Yes"  
"Ok, Miranda. Thank you very much! I'll be at your place soon. Thanks a lot"  
"You're welcome". She said and left the lab.  
Gianni smiled, feeling happy. He left the lab right after Miranda, went home, took a shower, spread some perfume and went out. He stopped at Burger King to buy their 'Christmas Meal' and finally went to Miranda's. Meanwhile Miranda went home, took a shower, checked the fireplace. It wasn't big, but it didn't matter. It was a nice place to be around while playing Clue. She lived in a small house. It had a medium size TV room where the fireplace was, her room, and a bathroom, a little kitchen a small garden on the front door. She dressed black pants and shirt. Comfortable, nice...   
"Knock, knock!"  
"Who is it?" she asked walking towards the door.   
"Gianni"  
"Gianni who?" she finally opened the door.  
"Gianni, the food deliver" he smiled.   
"Come on in"  
"Thanks" he entered. "Here it is. Hamburger, fries and diet soda"  
"Great" she got her package. "Seat down, if you want. And...make yourself comfortable".  
She sat on the couch. And dropped his bag on the floor. It was the first time he was at Miranda's. He had been there before, but just for a couple of minutes. She was at the kitchen, doing something while he got a small electronic game from his pocket and started playing.   
"Game boy? You have one!" Miranda was surprised.  
"Can be quite entertaining. Do you like it?"  
"I have it on the computer. What are you playing?" she asked and sat beside him.  
"A Formula 1 game. Wanna play?" he handed her the toy.  
"Ok. Let me try"  
They started playing and went on until the batteries were gone. Then, they had dinner, sat on the floor by the fireplace, playing Clue. They got tired of Clue and started a Chess match around 12:30 a.m. At 2:05 a.m. Miranda beat Gianni.  
"Checkmate"  
"It was about time... Goddamnit, Miranda! You're good at chess! I haven't been beaten' off for the last 3 years!"  
"Nobody is invincible"  
"Right. And that's why I should go home now or the sleep will beat me too" he stood up and grabbed his back.  
"Don't go... I mean... it started to snow and it was raining before. It's dangerous; ya know..." she didn't know where to look and what to do with her hands.   
"But I'd have to spend the night over"  
"The couch's right here" she pointed to it.   
"OK. Since you don't mind" they both smiled.   
"Ok. So... uh... good night, then"  
"Good night and...thanks" he smiled and watched her closing the door.  
There he was...laid on the couch, almost falling asleep when he remembered. They hadn't tested the 'Virtual Tree'.  
"Hey Miranda, and how about the tree?" Gianni asked. It was possible to for him to be heard in the other side of the wall. The room was just beside the living room and there was no real wall, like, it was something like a window, so who was in the room could see the whole living room and vice versa.   
"Oh... it's late now. We do it tomorrow"  
"Ya think the light will be strong enough?"  
"Probably. The frequency we set to be almost like laser. I guess it'll work fine"  
"OK, so...good night" Gianni said.  
"Sleep tight" Miranda replied.  
"And don't let the bugs bite" they said at the same time and closed their eyes.   
Miranda had a Christmas tree at the corner of the living room. It wasn't big as the traditional ones, but it was very well set. "Really cute" Gianni thought, staring at it. But there were no presents under the tree. "Let's see if Santa will change that" he smiled and tried to rest.   
  
Miranda's place  
Tuesday, December 25th   
  
Gianni opened his eyes a little bit and saw a something moving. He closed and opened it again to see it more clearly.  
"Hey" Miranda said.  
"Hey" he replied with a longer syllable. His voice sounded deeper. "Merry Christmas" he smiled.   
"Merry Christmas" she smiled back. "Guess Santa visited us tonight. Look"  
He looked at the Christmas tree. There were two presents under it. He stood up and went sitting by the tree.  
"You put it here, right?" she asked.  
"I'm not a sleepwalker"  
Miracle? Weird phenomena? Maybe... they were about to find out. 


End file.
